Those damn elves
by ImagineFlowersAndCookies
Summary: Yeah.. So, umm another jackrabbit fiction, slash a giant rabbit and a dead teen... RATED M, and well... I'm not sorry ;) KITS AND SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMTHING! ENNNJJOOOOOOYYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter one

I looked around hearing the trees rustle, the thump, then a snap.

_How did I get here? ..._

_FLASH BACK BITCHES!_

_"North?" I walked into his office seeing that dinkle was eating a cookie as another elf was beside him drinking eggnog. Shrugging I walked over taking a cookie as I thought of what I can do to pass time. I can go see Jamie, but it's still alittle to warm... Can't visit bunny because... What is that elf holding...? "Shit, dinkle no!" I jumped reaching for the snowglobe, but I was to late... Dinkle whispered something then dropped it to the floor. And I had to Trip on a fucking elf, where are they all coming from suddenly?!_

_I swear this is their revenge for freezing them..._

_End of flash back~_

I brought the end of my staff to the ground making ice around me a good couple of feet away but I knew that wouldn't hold _him_ back. I began floating a feet, then another feet, slowly making my way higher off the gro-"Whatcha doin' snowflake?" I froze looking behind me seeing bunny lean on a nearby tree. "Oh nothing, just heading out" I shrugged trying to not look so nervous. "You shouldn't be 'ere" he pointed a boomerang at me he had in his hand.. or paw?

"I know, North told me not to, but those damn elves were messing with the snowglobes and... What are you doing?" I watched tensing as he got off the tree walking towards my little protective rink "Jack, I'm-no I'm not sorry, you're a beautiful young and a good eligible doe, don't think Imma let this pass down" he threw his boomerang hitting my staff from my hand causing my to fall to the ice. "Ja-" I quickly ran for my staff on the other side of the rink. Just as I got it bunny prounced on top of me, calling upon the wind I blew him off a good few feet away as I rolled then got up running "oh no you don't" the tunnel I ran for closed, I looked to see all the escape routes closed. No exits. I then flew up flying into any tunnel that was open. Dodging bunny's egg bombs and boomerangs I ducked, jumped, deflected with my staff.

Missing an egg bomb inches above my head, I dived into a... Kitchen? I turned bringing my staff down hard forming a thick ice barrier between the in and out... _Shit, shit shit!_ I looked around seeing a stove... Fridge... Counter, island, table chairs... And a pantry. "Shit" I muttered taking a deep breath "snowflake? Why don't you come out?" Bunny was leaning beside the entrance looking through the clear, yet thick ice between us. "I think I rather stay in" "wish I can say the same on my side" he chuckled as I felt my cheeks frost knowing its probably a purple hue. "Jacky, be a good doe and listen to your buck" he said sternly "no" I said stubbornly "well, I guess I have to go and teach you a lesson" he lifted his arm and hit it hard against the ice causing it to shatter.

* * *

OOOOOoooh Jack... Your fucked... To be literally in the next chapter!

Jack"Noooo! Let me knock him out a-a-and-"

Nope! My story, my rules, my way. But maybe...

Bunny"I like how it's going"

Jack"Etooah! Lets say I-"

You like it? Sure! Then lets get the next chapter on the go.. Tmr

Bunny"I'm topping!"

Jack"tmr? Wait.. No! Please-"

Goodnight loves ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, I can only wish...**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter one

"Oh Jacky... Jacky!" his husky aussie voice sang. As he took a step forward his eyes lusted over, barely seeing any signs of his green emeralds. I backed as far as could hitting my back against the wall holding my staff infront of me but... he knew... he _KNOWS _I wouldn't to a thing to him.

Slowly stalked his over swaying his narrow hips alittle. "You can still give up to me, snowflake" he moved my staff to the side, bringing his face so close to mine I can smell the faint smell of chocolates and carrots "just bear my kits" I flinched as he rested a paw/hand on my flat stomach, feeling the warmth through my hoodie. "Stay with me" he brought his nose to my cheek sniffing, his whiskers tickling my cold flesh "we can be happy" moving to my hair "I can show you love like no other" he whispered in my ear, his heated breath causing me to shudder.

"B-Bunny, I can't and y-you know I'm a boy" I stuttered putting my hands to his hard muscle chest trying his push him away. I felt a his chest tremble as he purr when I moved my hands down. Hanging my head looking at my feet "North will skin you alive..." I said "I know" he said continueing to sniff my neck. "Sandy will literally whip your ass" he chuckled "I know" gasping as he was suddenly flushed against me. "Most of all I'm a guy!" I pushed him forming ice under him causing him to slip and fall.

I flew out hearing his growl echo through the tunnels. I flew farther and farther into the tunnel and turned sharply into a room closing the door behind me. Groaning I hit my head, I was in bunny's room by the looks of the nest like bed, books and a big comfy looking chair. "Augh!" I fell forward as the pooka pushed the door open, lifting me up easily and carefully putting me on the bed. "I'm not one to lose my sanity, but damn it Jack, you are making it hard" he held my hands on top of my head as I breathed heavily from the chase. He lowers down to me one paw/hand(?!) ripped my sweater "Aster, I can't bear your kids-" "kits" he muttered from my chest where he sniffed my hoodie "kits, I'm a guy" ripping my hoodie, and along with my t-shirt, I was bare chested.

"You're a beauty and about that, you should know I'm no ordinary rabbit, as in not from here... So you will be able to carry my kits" he licked my neck causing me to shudder stifling a moan as the warm appendage licked one of my little pink peaks. Moving back to my neck he bit down "are you going to be _my_ doe and only mine?" I moaned, it was a strange sensation, but all I can say that it was better than hugging and such. And surprisingly, I wanted more. Nodding my head as I arch towards him gasping as he sucked on my little pink nipple, letting go of my hands I brought them to his furry shoulders clutching onto his fur as he continued to lick my chest going lower and lower lapping my navel. Without even knowing he ripped my supposedly strong hide pants he ghost his paw/hand over my hardening member. "A-ah" I gasped as he took hold of it he gave one quick pump causing me to thrust into his hand, he chuckled then lowered until I felt his hot breath brush my sensitive member "bunny? what are you-ahn!" I panted seeing my breath come out in fog as I grasped the blanket. Engulfing me fully he gave on good suck then continued going slowly up and down, "mhn, bunny!" I moaned but he simply chuckled, the vibrations over doing the sensation I came inside his mouth, squeezing my eyes shut tight clutching the blanket for life as I calmed from my spasms.

I peeked one eye open to see bunny licking his lips "vanilla? mint?" he raised as eye brow causing me to blush more "shut up" I muttered, he laughed "turn over" he said calmly. I did as he told knowing this was coming, trying to calm beating heart I take calm breaths as I felt liquid being poured on my bottom then I felt bunny's finger like paw message my love back. Seeing that I relaxed he kissed down my back as his finger circled the rim, I panted as I tired to get use to the new sensation that making me shudder and leaving me to want more. Pushing back against him letting him know I can take it. He slips one finger in slowly pumping in and out. Slowly but surely going quicker and quicker adding another finger in then another.

"Buunnnnyyyy!" I moaned wanting more, I turned to see his nose twitching, his eyes clouded over and his ears slightly forward determined, quickly he pulled his fingers out as I whined at the loss and felt something hot pressed against my now exposed butt. Bunny positioned himself, feeling his fur lightly brush my back, feeling me tense he began nuzzling my neck. As I relaxed alittle at the gesture he then pushed himself in. Letting out a silent scream I took deep breaths, burrowing my face into the blankets trying to adjust to the size, but damn Bunny was _huge! _"Jacky?" he said, I heard the strained in his voice "I-It hurts" I gasped but I nodded giving him the okay. Pulling out about an inch and slamming back in, he continued this for while hearing me moan at the pain in pleasure.

"A-ASTER!" I yelled shuddering that the spot he hit "ahh, there it is, now lets race, try to keep up, love" he said huskily, I opened my mouth to say something but my mind went blank when he kept hitting that spot dead on. "Ah!" was all that could come out, wel... nevermind :D

* * *

THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING, and loooooved the reviews that motivated me to do more chapters instead of ending it at 2 ;) and I've been thinking... With my genius mine, what do you think of me... Making a Jackrabbit, jackxbunny page on facebook?

HELP ME ON THE PREGNACY POOKA THING!? Should I do some winter and spring pookas? or merge it together?

Anyway, next chapter soon, gotta catch up on others~

-HOLY FUCKING CHICKEN SHIT... over one thousdand words... daayyyumm

Jack"DON'T YOU DARE-"

Bunny... in daze"I'm gonna have kits..." grabs Jack "_were _gonna have kits"

Jack, pushes away"why can't _he_, that demon over there, carry them?!"

-me, shrugging

Bunny"your a doe, and a mighty fine one if I saw so myself... inside and out *wink wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS... I wais though DDDD,x**

_Enjoy~ ;)_

* * *

Chapter one

"Aster!" I panted as I came once again in his hand, but this time it was alittle painful "c-can we have a break?" I was laying on my back on the bed as Aster continued to pound into me. We've been at this for hours, I lost count after... shit, I can't remember.

Looking up to the pooka seeing his mouth slightly open and his eyes forward determined to fill me up with his cum "last one snowflake" he said through gritted teeth. I squeeze my eyes feeling the fullness in my stomach and the warmth as Aster released once again. Rubbing my belly with a soft smile as he pulled his finally limp dick out "my beautiful doe" he whispered "so full" emerald eyes looking up to my blue ones "our kits will be a beaut" his aussie voice filled with awe. I had a small smile on my pale pink lips, blinking tiredly letting out a huge yawn. Aster lifting me up as he pulled the blankt out from under me wrapping me with the thin green blanket, spooning the pooka turning my head so he was rubbing his nose on my fore head , satisfied he kissed it "goodnight love" he whispered before I gave in to the sleep.

**_the oh shit moment_**

I sit on Asters side nuzzling under his chin loving the spring smell as he kept a protective arm around since we got here. He wouldn't even let North or Tooth, no one touch me but himself.

"I would kill you if it hadn't been for Jack" North said venomously as he fixed a hard glare on Aster whom stiffened. Stopping what I was doing, I tilted my hearing little sounds of pitter patter of... Elves.

Growling I scowl at the door waiting. Aster, taking notice, grabs me around the waist "oh no you don't, you stay by your buck" but I still watch the door nose scrunching at the smell of mixed eggnog. "What Jack doing?" the russian asked "this little doe isn't to fawned of your elves" Aster chuckled silently thanking them once again.

"Let go" I twist in his grip, trying to crawl at the other end of the couch. "Jacky, a doe always listens to their buck, now-" he tugged me until I was flushed against him "stay" pouting but lifting the staff to the elves when they walked in. Just as the last one saw Jack, Jack swore he muttered an oh shit before running, but to only be frozen to the floor and forced to watch everyone eat and drink while standing there starving.

* * *

_DONE_, and your welcome -bows-

Jack"I hate you"

Aster;standing at his tallest looking proud"once again, the buck"

-hahaa, i love you to Jacky~

Jack;blushes

**Jack's actions were suppose to, or are acting like a rabbit. Now him inheriting the doe life, he is to need alot of protection so inherited some rabbit instincts and abilities like smell, hearing, taste and so on. But no fur, ears, tail-anything physically changing his form, no. But actions, yes.**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL ;'DDD_**

_Next chapter soon! _

Finally getting laptop fixed! No more typing on Ipad! Yay! Sorry, not sorry ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter four

Glaring at dinkle who was holding the last carrot daring him to eat it watching as he waved it by his mouth then taking a bite. Snarling as I jumped for the elf I grab it by it's feet I carry it towards the pot of yesterdays... or I think its yesterdays supper, but thinking otherwise I lifted the lid scrunching my nose at the smell then quickly dumping the elf in and closing the lid.

I chuckle dodging yetis on my way to see if North had anymore here... _oh shit! _I quickly take a flight up just missing Aster. "Frostbite, get down 'ere you bloody show pony!" I glared lifting my staff and freezing his ears. "Ah!" the pooka yelled in pain of the cold on his sensitive ears and not being able to move it.

Satisfied I landed on the railing walking along it leaving little trails of frost. Humming I rubbed my little round belly "I've gotten bigger" I muttered then lick my lips as I tilted my head up to smell for any signs of food... and nothing. Pouting I looked to Aster were he stood by the fire trying to de-iced he ears.

Quick as a bunny I flew out the window heading to Jamie's in search of food!

**_Jamies house_**

"Hmmm... Pop?" I sticked my tongue out from where I was sitting on top of the counter "... cheese?" he giggled. I smiled my nose scrunching at the smell "no! ahah... do you have any carrot?" I looked at him reading his features "no... what about choco-" "gimmie!" I reached out hungry wanting to taste the sweetness inside me mouth. Jamie shrugged as he reached for one on the door-"oh no you don't, Jamie, Jack can't have chocolate" a pooka said looking down to me he held me around the waist while I tried to squirm away and freezing patches of his fur causing him to shiver.

Jamie was smirking "Jack didn't say anything about not having any _and... _about this" I blushed "you shouldn't know this yet!" he laughed "Pippa and Cupcake told me" gasping my face frost over "so..." "they said Bunny tops" "Hey,Hey,Hey! We 'ave to go now, no more things like that you bloody show pony" Bunny said as I blushed looking at him wide eyed then yelled as bunny jumped into a tunnel.

_Back at North's...~!_

I glared at the big pooka "I was hungry" he crossed his arms standing at his full seven foot one height seeing him smirk "for food?" he said bringing his hands to his hips exposing his chest, blushing I glared "no! jeez, you perv" I walked away hearing his laughter behind me.

I turned to see Bunny following me "stalker" I muttered "that's illegal" I whispered later, "haw, haw, haw. No, I'm hungry to actually" we continued until he hopped his way to the fridge grabbing a popsicle. I licked my lips wanting one to only find that there was no more left.

"You took the last one! and my favorite one too!" I pouted as I turned around to look at him leaning on the counter, he looked to me "sorry" he licked the cherry flavored popsicle then looked up "you only wanted a taste right?" I tilted my head confused then sudden grabbing me in an embrace taking a bite of the popsicle and kissing me slipping his tongue into my agape mouth slipping the sweet cherry in.

My eyes half open I looked to his green eyes as he refused to move his arm from my back even after the piece melted. Pulling away I panted taking in air as he looked to me licking up the red cherry pop his eyes showing a glint of mischief. Blushing I looked away trying to pull away and failing too... "Bunny... I'm pregnant!" he smirked kissing my neck throwing the popsicle in the sink "so?"

* * *

**WHOOOO! NEXT CHAPTER! SEX! LOTS AND LOTS OF SEX!**

**Okay, heres the funny part. My mom knows I write fanfiction... just not what kind x3 and asks if she can read it xDDD ahhah no, I was lucky enough to tell her no and survive but says I should be an author-HAHAHHAAH, YEAH... no, I read better fictions than this so ahhaha, funny time with family~**

**bai~ **

**NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOON, I PROMISE**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_**Here you go you sexys, haha**_

_Enjoy~! ;)_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hah" I breath out a little puff of fog as I straddled on Asters lap where he lays on my bed. His paws already working to slip my hoodie and trying to discard my pants.

"A-Aster" I gasp as he quickly flips us over so he was on top then when successfully getting the pants off lifted my back off the bed so it was to his chest. Holding an arm over my chest he used his free hand to hold my left thigh open. Wanting to arch my back but can't due to the way he was holding me I moan out loud as his tongue laps my entrance then pushing in to the tight little rosebud.

"Ah-Ahn!" I shudder gripping the sheets as he continued this until he was satisfied, Aster, getting a better idea, flipped us back over until I was straddled on his lap again and his sitting, but leaning on the bed's headboard. "Come 'ere snowflake" I grab onto his shoulders as he gently lifts my hips until I felt something hot, slick, and big.

Biting my lip I began sliding slowly "Hah!" I breath out hard at the pain and shuddering at the pleasures. Whimpering "A-Aster, it h-hurts" he carcase my face shushing. I gasp as I felt that we he was all the way in, and by this position he was more deeper "AH!" I moan as Aster made a move by jerking his hips up "c-come on Jacky, you 'ave to move" shuddering at the feeling I look up to the pooka seeing the restraint "I c-can't" I admitted. I smiled seeing his toothy smile "I guess you can't keep up with a rabbit" he smirked at me, blushing I try lifting myself up until I only felt the tip then drop down hearing Aster groan I try again. Panting I felt the pooka's arms go around me helping me by increasing the speed and bringing me into a kiss his tongue feeling the walls and teeth mapping it out.

Bunny getting more riled up felt it wasn't enough has flipped us over and put one hand on my lower back and the other alittle higher lifting me up so my back was off the bed. "Ready?" he said huskily and released himself upon me. He pounded harder, enough to probably leave a bruise, and faster hitting that one spot hard, but swiftly leaving me in complete bliss.

Letting my head lay back and my hands clutching the sheets on either side of my head I moaned louder and louder not being able to form any words. "NGH, ASTER!" I cried cumming on our belly's, me clenching tightly onto Asters rob while cumming has made Aster go faster (if possible, *wink wink*). Groaning he let go deep inside me, making me feel warm.

Pulling out he got up and came back with a wet towel wiping our belly's down then throwing it somewhere in my room. Laying back down beside me he lays his head on hit hand while looking at me while I lay on my back completely spent. Bringing a paw(hand) to my belly feeling he little bump and a faint warmth that you can see by the pinkish-purple hue.

"I love you Jacky" he nuzzled my forehead before kissing it "I love you too Aster" I lazily made my way to him to cuddle into that not so uncomfortable warmth and fall deeply asleep.

_Mean while..._

North wide eyed looking at the yetis as they talked about what that noise was that North also heard walking down the halls thinking it was yetis playing ghost. "So your saying..." the yeti nodded and turned going back to work leaving North in a mix of emotions. Thinking... _If I kick out bunny, Jack leaves too, but putting in separate rooms gonna make them leave. _Wanting Jack, his son alike, to stay and bunny to leave was a no no. So trying to get back to work he plays loud Russian music in private office trying his best not to think.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! jkjk, okay, heres the thing, I'm sad... and hungry missing breakfast DDDx glorious food! I'm sad because of the directioners and larry shippers across the world are drying because of channel 4, all I want is to take a moment of your time to sit in peace and bless those who have passed on...**

**...**

**...Amen, thank you.**

** NEXT CHAPTER SOON, I has to go to a graduation later today so I'll see what happens later... Bai~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_There you go ya'll! And corticarte apa lagranges? Thanks for your comments, they gave me a good laugh and a nosebleed... at work xDD _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter six

I looked around the room tired and hot. I blinked a couple times seeing it was only Aster covering me with his body. Bothered, I struggled and managed to pull away from him and crawl out. Heading to the bathroom to get ready for a shower, I stopped frozen then slowly walked back to the wall mirror and turned to my reflection.

My belly was alittle bit bigger than usual and well... _my nipples seem to be more pinker than usual too... and also hard..._ "Ahn" I bit my lip _and also sensitive. _I glanced to see bunny's ear twitch but relaxed, going back to the bathroom I started to wash down avoiding my new sensitive nipples.

As I was washing the suds out of my hair I didn't hear the shower door slide open until _jingle jingle jingle~ _"Dinkle?" I turned around finding a little Dinkle splashing about.

Laughing I decided to call truce. I turned to give him a little yellow duck seeing his smile brighten but shiver at the cold water, realizing this I turn it to warm water that wasn't going to melt me, but then again wasn't that uncomfortable but also warm enough for dinkle. After playing with Dinkle I shut off the water and dried me and Dinkle off, don't need him going off and wetting the floor.

Walking out of the bathroom I almost tripped over something causing me to stumble and fall to my knees and palms. Looking back I saw it was a the little duck, shaking my head _that little..._ I gasped as I was suddenly lifted up "woah snowflake, 'ave you gained more weight?" I glared I may be 300 years old, but still a teenager. "Yes" I said clipped throwing off the house coat and throw on whatever clothes on without thinking.

Grabbing my staff and twirling it in my hand I started walking towards the door looking back to bunny "coming?" he looked at me coming out of his daydream "yeah, I'm hungry" he said walking towards me putting a hand around my hips smirking "what..?" I narrowed my eyes "nice clothing" he chuckled. Looking down I saw I was wearing my tight white shorts that was at my mid thigh, a black pullover that said 'EAT A LOT. SLEEP A LOT' and black converse... I wriggled my feet in it... it's weird but.. funny. Shrugging I continued walking trying to get use to these shoes... "Hey bunny, wanna sign my new shoes? Jame did the same thing with his" he glanced at me then shrugged "why not" we continued until the kitchen where he found a permanent maker signing his name perfectly and putting a heart next to it.

Satisfied I sat on the stool eating fruits watching as Aster pick at some water melon, rolling my eyes smiling I grabbed it taking a bite as he glared "I was going to eat that" "uh huh, sure" I continued sucking at the juices that slipped to my pale hand, just having a shower I licked the trail hoping it won't be a sticky one. Finished I smiled up to bunny pecking his nose leaving a trail of frost causing him to sneeze "I'm going to see Jamie, bye~!" flabbergast "no chocolate!" he yelled after me.

I laughed flying though the halls as I took flight out the double doors "wind! Take me home!" I smile as I felt that familiar comforting caress that handles me with care as we zoom to burgess, time to have a snow day!

* * *

Ok. This is it. I'm done.

...

...

Jack"OH FUCK NO!"

Bunny"Aw Hell Nawh! You ain't stopping tell I get my kits!" ;lunges towards me, then ties me to a chair infront of new laptop; "Type"

Me... "IM DONE AT WORK YOU FUCKING DRONGOS!"

Well, I can't wait to go back home... yeah, I don't live with my parents, we can't come to terms so I visit holidays, I'm fine with that... Any who, I promise not to take so long DDx I've been a wreck all week, but the good news is, I'm getting a new phone! The bad news is, I have to get a part time job DDx

Love you, please tell others and so on, not like I expect it xDD ahahahh, KISS KISS ;*


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, but dayyyum! The fanfiction's are HOT! If you know what I mean ;)**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter seven

Gracefully landing on my lake, I walked on the lightly frosted lake leaving trails of frost behind me. I look up seeing the leaves fall, some orange, some yellow, some red, and... one blue?" I ran across my lake jumping to grab the baby blue leaf that was also tinted with a dark blue and the edges were white. I smiled laughing as I looked around for my friend Ally among the leafless trees. Frowning as I didn't see her I flipped the leaf in my hand seeing there was a message on the other side

_Jacky_

_'Happy Snowing, and stay colorful!'_

_Love, Ally~_

I smiled looking at the colorful landscape, _maybe I'll leave some leaves here... _Continuing on my lake until it was completely frozen I made it snow lightly because we wouldn't want a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Waking around I end up near the back of Jamie's house. "Jamie! No fair!" I smiled as he made a snowball of what was on the lightly snowy ground. Seeing snowballs fly over the fence but not noticing it slowed to a stop.

Making my way to inside the fence I left trails of frost creating little drawings and figures. "Jamie!" I stopped short hearing a familiar voice, I was just around the corner to walking in, I waited listening for more. "Remember, spray this in his face after you've finished hugging him and throw the sno-" "snowglobe for the yeti's to take him, got it but why...?" "yeah, what did he do?" " I'm sure he didn't mean it" I heard recognizing the other voices of my first believers.

_Those sneaky little kids! I thought we were friends! _Trying to calm my emotions I continued listening "just do it ya gumby" I froze no longer caring if it snowed harder, the others must have taken notice because I heard them saying what in confusion and starring in the sky when I walked out of hiding.

Standing straight I glared scowling at the traitors who had a guilty look on their faces but bunny... lets say he mirrored my actions but with a hint of surprise "snowfla-" pointing my staff to him "don't you snowflake me y-you rabbit!" he flinched "you couldn't just come and get me like any other normal person" "hey! for one thing, I'm not normal as you stated and two I'm not a person, like you stated as a _rabbit" _he said "and! it's because you wouldn't have listened to us saying you don't want to come to the meeting" I groaned in frustration then looked to Jamie sideways "the meetings are always dead... deadly boring" I glared at the pooka "I can't believe you'd go behind my back" he rolled his eyes "you should 'ave known I would" I shut my mouth as I was about to yell something back, I looked at him frowning.

I really didn't know anything about him, the second I realized that I blinked a couple times thinking and thinking. Hearing him hop over I stare at him confused, I knew Tooth, Sandy and North, but not Bunny. Smelling that familiar smell that was my buck whom was now a stranger.

"Jacky?" he said cautiously looking at the growing storm, turning to the anklebiters watching and shivering "you go inside for cocoa now, were gonna head to North's" I heard him faintly over my thoughts. I tried my best to calm the storm but only managed the craze wind. "Come on Jacky, I'll let you ride my back to North's, we're 'aving guests" he reached out putting a paw(hand?!) on my arm only to have it shaken off. "I'll be there, meet you there" I said barely above a whisper looking down to my sneakers seeing Bunny's name.

Before he can say anything I took flight quickly leaving with a gust of wind causing the snow on the ground to go in a flurry. _It hurt, it hurts, _I clutched my chest were it hurt the most blinking back the tears.

* * *

**There we go, the next chapter, DA-DA-DA-DOOOONNNEEE! **

**Like always, next chapter soon and had no school today-due to power outage, yay! I slept in ;P **

**Love you~ **

**...**

**Poor Jacky... *pats on back hugging him close***


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter eight

I flew to North's _clutching_ my chest as I flew over the towns, cities and villages. I may have or have not made some storms on the way but that was something I didn't wander on.

_Do I know the Bunny?_

_No, this doe doesn't know a thing about him other than the eggs, easter and chocolate. Sad. _I made it into view of the workplace seeing it through the snow. Flying to the window Sandy and Tooth would fly through I sat on the edge seeing everyone there looking anxious and alittle worried. _About me, _I sighed not wanting to alert them of me being there, but having to do so.

"Hey everyone!" I called down plastering a smile, it wasn't hard making a fake smile look real, it was a gift, I can easily look happy when I didn't want to. They sharply looked up to me "ya gumby, you wor-" I threw the shoe with his name on it at him glaring quickly then smiled "I had to cause a storm two, winter" I shrugged rolling my eyes as if they'd understand. Putting my free hand on my belly then suddenly remembered and actually smiling I flew down to Tooth and Sandy.

"Look, I gotten bigger" I lifted my hoodie showing pure white skin, my belly was alitte bigger than usual and a faint hue of pinkish-purple. Tooth cooed wanting to touch but knowing better than to and Sandy was looking fondly at the belly. "What?" Bunny hopped closer hearing him from behind me, listening to the little things I haven't heard before, his smell getting stronger as he got closer. Sandy and Tooth moved making room for the buck who crouched reached a paw out but stopped as I stiffened clutching my sweater, he looked up hurt and worried "what's wrong love?" I hesitantly smiled then grabbed his paw slowly bringing it to my belly.

The look on his face was full of awe as he moved his hand around my cool belly "it feels faintly warm..." he closed his eyes still feeling it, _warm? _when have I actually been warm? Bunny's hand froze in the middle of the bump his eyes widening, the action surprisingly I moved away from his touch scared sensing something was off...

"Four.." he said faintly as his eyes watered, confused and scared I flew up alittle covering my belly hugging it "four what?" the guardians stood motionless waiting for something. The pooka looked at me his eyes filled with love and happiness "four kits" he said smiling a toothy smile. "F-four kits!" I said floating back hugging my belly, _how does he know this!? _that very thought brought me right back to the sadness that resulted of despair.

**(LISTEN TO** _DARK SIDE - KELLY CLARKSON _**ON REPEAT!) ... do it!**

Taking quick breaths I thought of another thing like _HOW AM I GOING TO_ _DELIVER THEM!? _and _WHY SO MANY?! _Noticing my panicking North turned to me snapping out of it "Jack, you alright?" I turn sharply to him starring at him as if he asked me if I was okay after being shot.

"No! How am I going to deliver them? And why so many? And how can I carry for BUNNIES!?" I was hyperventilating panicking and worrying about the kits scared for their lives. I looked around trying to find comfort and Bunny taking notice of a doe's search for comfort opened his arms. But Jack being Jack, not liking a strangers touch floated farther back "Jacky" Bunny said hurt "come here love" hesitating I floated a little forward then stopped.

Bunny looking at him, his eyes full of love "I love you Jacky, everything is going to be fine" hearing what I needed I zoomed to his arms trying to calm down by listening to his beating heart. "I love you too" I said crying for thinking that he was a stranger, but in reality he was a buck who loved me and will protect me and if I ever wanted to know about him I can just ask.

Eyes filled with tears I slowly wrapped my arms around his middle "I love you so much Aster" I breathed feeling the lump in my throat subside "and I love you Jack, I'll love you forever mate" I cried harder finally letting myself relax because I knew everything will be okay.

* * *

**Did you cry? I did.. I am... I love the last part... oh manny!**

**Till next chapter!**

**Love you~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! AND I WILL WRITE HOW I LIKE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE 'EM KITS, BUGGER OFF!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter nine

It was a long day when bunny explained his race and how he hibernated. We headed back to the warren and painted some eggs that seemed to relax Bunny. We painted in a meadow that was both peaceful and just right. But what I was not ready for was how he wanted to know about how I became a winter spirit. _Well... I died. I died saving my little sister by taking her fate and falling into the thin ice then drowned. Pretty much basics-Yeah... No._

I scratched the back of my neck laughing "it's not that exciting really" Bunny opened his mouth to say something from where he laid next to me by a tree so I was in the shadows with Bunny keeping out of the sunrays. Out of panic I quickly say "how small are kits when they're born?" I said biting my lip hoping he would take the bait, but I truly do want to know about it. It still worries me about the kits safety and mine. Also answers one to a million questions for me.

Taken back by the sudden question he takes my hands putting it together from were I lay on my back next to him "this small..." I waited "what?" I looked to him "they stay that small for maybe... a nfidhg" he mumbled the last part that to low for my newly sensitive ears. I stare at my hands waiting, _soo small... I can't wait to really see them! _"What?" I asked curious, he took a deep breath "they _stay _that small due to a _pooka's _growth rate and _our _immortality for a number of years..." he trailed off looking away. It never had occur to me about that, _so they eventually grow and stop at a certain age but... _I grabbed Aster's ears knowing it hurt him seeing him still hoping I won't pull them off. _Good. _

"For h-how long?!" I said now laying on my stomach holding Aster's ears in one hand. "Ooooow! Jacky, let go! I will try to help with them!" I glared the most iciest glare I could "_try?_" I said my voice icy as ever as his eyes widen scared for what he said. _TRY?! HE WAS GOING TO TRY?! THAT FUCKING KANGAROO! _I froze his ears to the ground then stood up dusting off and picking my staff up then heading for North's

I paced his office obviously furious, North sat there nodding and listened while he was working on an ice block creating a new toy. "Da, you and Bunny are immortal, thought you knew?" to be honest, I never really thought about it, I'm always thinking about food... by food anyway. "I'm-" "GABBY!" North yelled interrupting me but never lifting his head from the half shaven block. A yeti with an apron and a hair net ran in saying something in Russian "get Jack here food, lots of it. And no meat!" the yeti looked at me confused "pregnant" I gestured to my stomach, looking confused even more than before "Aster... pooka" I muttered blushing because she nodded and waved her hand to telling me to follow.

"I hope you have lots of food, I've been forgetting to eat lately" a day or a week...

Finally stuffed I laid back yawning as I licked my fingers that had gravy on it, the yeti satisfied on getting me to eat a lot, but more than she thought, moved all the dishes in two trips than gave me a glass of water. "Thanks Gabby, that really hit the spot. I forgot to eat today" the yeti put her hands on her hips talking as she gestured to my stomach and the food "I know that I have to think about the kits more..." she went on gesturing everywhere but me some how getting it "I know, sleep, food, relaxation and so on" I yawned making her expression soften "I'm going to take a nap, night" I said smiling softly as I took my leave.

Looking up I saw North hearing his heavy footsteps from a mile away. "I'm going to take a nap" I muttered landing on the floor in front of him, he frowned and checked the time on a watch he suddenly happen to have "okay, will wak-" "DON'T wake me, or I'll freeze you... solid" he laughed "okay then, sleep well" he patted my back with his big hand making me stumble forward. Straightening up I continued my way to my room dodging yetis and elves... _those blasted elves, _freezing them on my way to my room.

I also may forgot to sleep for awhile... Shrugging I made my way to my bed slipping out of my clothes until I had only boxers, I froze my room over with a thin layer of ice so I wouldn't be disturbed in my sleep. Put tingmy staff beside the night stand and managed to opened my window I crawled into bed with a thin fleece wrapped around me.

Blinking sleepily I smiled to the moon muttering goodnight and then falling asleep under the soft moon beams not being sure if I heard a soft, mystic voice whisper a good night back.

* * *

**Not yet M'Darlings, the kits will come soon, I too want to write about them.. but then again who said I didn't ;) haha**

**Till next chapter! But now! I'm heading to the movies!**

**Love you~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, GOT THAT?!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 10

It was at least four days since I got up. My room still froze on the inside but slowly melting.

Getting up I stretch and looked outside to see it was dark. Climbing out of bed I reached for my staff unfreezing everything so there was no signs of ice in the room but the little bits of snow here and there. Making my way to the bathroom I took a shower changing into a pair of white fitted joggers that goes up to my knees and a blue pullover that matched the color of my old hoodie.

I stopped halfway of putting on my shirt seeing my belly has gotten bigger, at least three to six inches outer. Sighing I ignored the feeling of being fat I went left the room heading to the kitchen to eat.

Gabby made me a three course meal with dessert that filled me up, it was delicious and sweet. "Thanks Gabby" she nodded cleaning up and preparing beef sandwiches for the night shift yeti's that were working. Leaving her to work I made my way to the entertainment room thankful that North made one I went to lay on the long couch and watched teen mom.

After the show was over North came in "Ah! Jack! Finally awake!" he came to hug me but I held a hand out "don't, look" I lifted my sweat shirt exposing my bigger belly, he smiled then ruffled my hair "ah, you've grown, must be soon before delivery, anyway, you freeze bunny's ears?" he raised an eyebrow, nodding "he said he was going to _try _to help North, I told you this" he pursed his lips nodding "okay, well, he came by, demand to see you, but I warned him about you sleeping and told him to come back tomorrow" he sat on a chair no far from where I was laying "he came today?" "da, must've finally got out" he laughed. Opening my mouth to say something I immediately closed it covering it with my hand, North looking to me seeing what was happening quickly grabbed a trash can on his other side handing it to me. Bringing it to my mouth I puke everything I ate into the trash can until I was heaving nothing.

Out of the whole time North patted my back and held me onto the couch so I didn't roll to the floor gave me a glass he suddenly had. _Where does he get them? _Taking a big gulp I drank it all getting up to a sitting position "eck, that was gross, wonder what I ate?" North laughed making me look to him "you didn't eat anything wrong, called morning sickness, but since it not morning, just sickness" said the Cossack as he yelled for a yeti to clean up the mess.

As the sun began to peek through the windows North got up and said he was off to work. Aster came by later furious but was instantly turned guilty as I yelled back about _trying _to help with the kits. After getting everything settled down we called truce after he agreed to help with his half and take one day so I can have breaks since it was his and the damn elves fault... by elves, I planned the greatest prank for them that will leave them both hungry and invisible.

First, cut off their bell. _Done._

Second, stuff as much as you can in a sack. _Done._

Third, freeze their feet to the ceiling. _Done~!_

Lastly, tape their mouths, can't have them spitting, can we?... _No, FINISHED!_

Waving at them I stood on the floor walking away laughing as I flew off to do whatever I can do for fun.

Weeks went on and my belly has gotten bigger and bigger, I slept more and ate more, emotions more active and out of control and I eventually got over my morning sickness.

It was then I was laying on the couch at North's rubbing my big belly as I drove a small toy car over it making little noises. I haven't seen Aster in awhile because of the last fight that caused him to jump into a hole and rot, no I'm kidding, he went back to the warren not listening to anybody as they tried to bring him back. _I wasn't for sure going to get him-_Gasping as I look to my belly "NORTH!-gasp-M-MY BELLY FEELS WEIRD!" I yelled hearing louder than usual as I saw North halting at the entrance panting as he saw me "my be-" I clutched my eyes feeling the urge to- to-North yelled something to the yetis as he came to my side gently grabbing my hand slightly wincing when I dug my nails in his large hand.

"Jack, breathe" he said slowly showing me how as yetis came in with what looked like a blanket on two long sticks, placing me on it they ran to the infirmary placing me on one of the many white beds as another yeti comes and sit next to me taking in my expression and state. Saying something to North than to the other yetis as they rushed around.

Glancing to North seeing him turned away talking to a yeti he whispered "tell bunny it's time" the yeti nodded "and send out elves for others" he finished as we watched the yeti disappeared behind the double doors.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT, thought I was never going to finish it, to be honest, I was going to quit, on all of my fics due to selfish readers not reviewing or helping my sorry ass out! FOR GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! **

... maybe it's best if I stop this fic sooner than later ;c since apparently I'm not worth the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter eleven

_"It is time" _

Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked up to North in fear, he stood next to me while the yetis changes my clothes and brought a lot of medical supplies around me, some connecting, others just there for 'just incase'. Taking calming breaths as we wait for the others, but the pains and the force was becoming to much that I don't think I will be able to hold on any longer. Watching North I seeing him go pale as the yeti told him something in a serious and anxious face, turning to me "Jack, we have to do C-section, right now or the kits won't make it" he said serious waiting on my decision. Looking to the door I bit my lip blinking at the tears as I nod, North talking to the yeti they set everything as fast as they can with steady hands as they placed my bed in the middle of the room and put a blanket on my but cutting out a big square for the operation.

Just as they were about to put the mask on my face North made his way out but to only be knocked into bunny. Aster looked to me with fear and relief as he saw me, but that fear was instantly disappeared as he saw what was going on. Looking up I say the yeti stick a needle into a tube that led to my arm making me feel drowsy.

Looking back I saw North try to take the pooka out as the pooka struggled to see me, catching my eye I gave him a small smile forming the words 'I love you' before heading into the darkness just before hearing my name be called out.

**Bunnys POV**

"JACK!" I yelled as North took the moment to finally push me out the door to hear it shut and click as it was locked. Remembering Jacks pale face as he looked to me as he said he loved me before the medicine put him under. Tears forming in my eyes, _I was so close, just a few more minutes I could've been there with him. _

Looking to North seeing him frown sadly to with anxiousness and fear filled his eyes afraid for Jack, putting an arm around me he led me to a chair outside the infirmary and sat me down beside him as we just sat there in silent letting me shed a few tears and try to clear my head. _Oh Jacky, to late, I was to late, please, please oh many, please let him be okay, I need him._

It wasn't long after when Sandy and Tooth flew in anxious but after North explained what the situation is Tooth gave me a hug as Sandy offered me a small sad smile as he took a seat next to North. Tooth flutter a little off as she directed fairies to collect teeth, North watched the door while making a silent conversation with Sandy before asking the elves to bring cookies and drinks. Weirdly enough, they did, a perfectly full, untouched platter, looking around I notice there was barely anyone here, sticking an ear out it was quiet through out the workshop, it was unsettling.

Keeping my head down as I tried to listen inside the infirmary room for anything but to only get gibberish and a slow beeping sound that repeated every second. Closing my eyes I focused on that one very sound knowing it was Jacks heart still beating, slow, but strong, showing that he was still alive. _Beep... beep... beep... beep... _I don't know how long we sat out here, but I noticed that Tooth was becoming to distracted to direct her fairies often looking to the door muttering a place, North was constantly stroking his beard starring at the door where as Sandy just sat there and showed nothing as he watched the door.

What seemed like hours a yeti stepped out but left the door open alittle, but not enough to see through, it spoke to North as North just nodded. Watching as he paled a little more but relaxed the tension in his eyes and his body nodding and muttering yes until the yeti gave one curt nod and went back inside shutting the door firmly behind it.

Everyone gathering in front of North, Sandy flashing images and Tooth shooting questions "Jack is stable, but they don't know if he will... awake" he choked out "the kits are perfectly fined, they're just checking them out before letting us in" turning to see with a small smile "there four kits, three girls and one boy" he said with a hand on my furry shoulder.

Starring at him as I felt my eyes once more become watery both because of the kits, I was going to have kits! and because of Jacky's current condition. He was either going to never wake up and die during the process or he can live, with me and the kits along side with him, to finally be a happy family. A happy family that I have yearned for soo long, for centuries, to see another pooka, but it was better because it was going to be mine and Jack's kits. But that all depend if Jack will ever be ready to open his eyes, depends if I am ever going to see my doe's baby blue eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews... to be honest, I am sorry for sounding bitchy, I'm just not feeling well... but I will try to get through the whole fic until I'm satisfied with an ending and I am certainly not going to end with just the kits being born. I'm going beyond that.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, for once, I feel loved, incase your thinking about my family, _don't._ Just, don't... okay? **

**Love you~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS AND DON'T JUDGE MUH KITS, OKAY?**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter twelve

It felt like hours, it took Tooth, Sandy and North to hold me down to keep from kicking the door down and barging in to see the kits and my doe.

"I'm fine, I swear that I'm fine" I said sitting on the trail with Tooth's hand on my shoulder, still surprise at the strength she withheld, and then there's Sandy holding me down with his sand whips to the chair so I don't go breaking the door down and throwing a rampage... not that I would, maybe...

We all continued waiting in both worried and relieved, not a great combination, for the yeti's to let us in and see Jacky and the little kits, four little kits that would take an eternity(not exactly) to get to their full growth. The moment we've been waiting for finally came, a yeti stepped out starring at all of us before giving us a nod, the yeti smiled relieved as it spoke holding the door wide open.

Looking to North seeing him crying "Jack awake, he's going to be fine" Tooth and Sandy letting go, Tooth flying to hug North and Sandy nodding a head toward the door. Hopping in first looking around to see they put Jacky on a new bed, he still had a cord connected to his arm and a blanket covering his belly and down. He smiled to me, not his usual full, but a sleepy one, but it was good enough.

**JACK'S POV**

Aster took tentative hops towards me with a smile as he finally stands next to me bed his paw grabbing my hand. Giving him a squeeze even if my body goes against it, I stay up not wanting to go back asleep "I missed you" he whispered sitting on a nearby chair and bringing my hand to his nuzzle sniffing it. Smiling "me too" I whispered smiling to the others behind him as they smiled back, the yeti that had been tending me came back with something in it's hand.

Pushing the pooka aside he carefully placed a little bunny on my chest. It's fur was white, it's eyes were closed and the ears were back. It's looked like any other baby bunny you see, it was as small as my hands put together. I watched amaze along with the others as it didn't even shiver at the touch of my skin, the yeti urged it forward until it was near my nipple then began to suck. Biting my lip at the weird feeling I lightly pet the soft fur as it continued to feed on me, satisfied the yeti went back to a room then came back with another little bunny. This one had a reddish brown fur, like the white kit, it didn't shiver, with a little help from the yeti it found its way to my other nipple and began to suck.

Tooth keeping a hand on North as she cooed at the little kits, Sandy staring in awe and North just smiled proud of me. Aster on the other hand leaned in watching them as they fed off me tears forming "awe don't cry peter cotton tail, I'm pretty sure there will be more for the other two" I said lightly joking making him smile as well "their a beaut" he said hesitantly reaching to lightly pet them.

We watched as the white kit doze off sleeping right on the spot, a minute later the other one began to fall asleep, Aster waving for a yeti there was two of them came with blankets to swaddle them and gently bring then to a trolley like bed with see threw glass on all sides. Bringing the other two we watched confused as they shivered, wrapping a blanket around them before letting them suck off me. "Odd, why did they shiver at Jack cool skin when the other two didn't?" Tooth muttered thoughtfully, Sandy shrugged looking to the other two then to the ones on my chest thinking hard.

Aster just continued to stare at them with a smile on his face as he continued to hold my hand. Relaxing back as I closed my eyes saying it would only be a second, _ahaha, yeah right. _Waking up to a small nudge seeing a yeti next to me hold out a cup and pills, I sat up easier noticing it was morning, taking the pills I waited till the yeti left the room before slowly crawling out relieved I was wearing underwear and tip toed to Asters bed that was on the other side of mine with the kits crib between us. Ever so carefully I crawled next to him feeling his arms automatically wrap around me and a soft sigh leaving his slightly opened open mouth, ignoring the urge to kiss him I curled into his chest listening to his strong heart beat that lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

**Here is my failed attempt of the next chapter, it was brief, I know, I'll do better next one...**

**Review please, it just assures me and tells me I'm doing good and that I'm not going to fast, made errors and so on. Now you know why, it stresses me to not know what ya'll think.**

**Love you~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS AND DON'T JUDGE 'EM INNOCENT KITS!**

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Staring at the little cute fluffy bunnies as we figured a name for them, Aster said it was all up to me, which in a way both scared and worried me.

_Will he like it? What should I name four bunnies?!_

Chewing on my lip as I watched them all snuggle up together in their crib as I sat on bunny's lap while he kept rubbing the top of my head under his chin them sniffed my hair and repeat the process. Intrigued I lean forward turning to look at him questioningly to only get an innocent look "found a name?" he said quickly, leaning back I hummed thoughtfully "the greyish one the kiiiinda has a hint of green to the fur, Azalea" he brought his chin back to the crown of the head again "I like it snowflake, three more to go" "the light golden brown hair one, Syria" he hummed "good, good" "the white one, Eirwyn and the brownish red Talia" I finished smiling at the picked names.

Rubbing my head with his chin "I like 'em, now we just need to fix the war-" "done!" Tooth flew in with Sandy and North trailing behind her smiling hugely "what?" bunny said confused looking to all of them. Climbing out of his lap I walked over to the kits cooeing at them faintly listening to the others speak behind me "we fix room in warren for kits" booming voice sounded making some of the kits move "yeah, Sandy thought it would be better if you to spend time with them while we cleaned and fixed and bought new things" Tooth squealed clapping her hands.

"New things? Like...?" I said turning around standing in front of the kits, North smiling to Tooth when she put a hand on his shoulder nodding, putting a hand on hers "everything, cribs to play pin, blankets to pillows, rocking chair to a futon and rugs to pictures" he said "and lots and lots of toys" Sandy gave Aster a pouch making him smile and put it in his pouch "thanks Sandy, Jacky you ready to bring 'em home?" he said getting up stretching before scratching behind his ear with his foot.

Leaning over I scratched it for him making him lean into my touch "it'll be my pleasure to" I said smiling back to him "a giant bunny and a teenager raising kits that will take for ever to grow, I think we'll be fine" _riiight... fine..._

**TO DA WARREN!**

We stood there amazed at the room that was a storage room next to bunny's and mine. Their was one crib that was movable if you snapped the switch on the bottom, filled with blanket that formed a nest like bed for them to the right corner of the room, piles and piles of all different shapes of pillows next to it. A play pin to the left of the room filled with small pillows and a toy box overfilled with stuffed plush toys and others. Looking to the wall beside us there was a comfy looking futon covered with pillows all around it and a blanket neatly folded in the middle, a shelf that touched to the roof and the floor filled with books, blankets, supplies that were cleaned, pillows and some clothing for when they get older I'm guessing. On the other side of the futon and in the middle of the toy box and pile of pillows were beautiful designed lamps with delicate pattern on them.

Going to the futon I stripped my shirt off laying down while Aster sat next to me holding the basket that had the little bunnies in it all cuddled up and awake, but still no open eyes. Laying two on my chest he continued to look at the photos that partly covered the walls, some that was just recent like this morning to since we met. "Scary how they got that one" he said pointing to one where Aster and I was sleeping, me naked but his limbs covered the intimate areas "where-how did they get that?" I pointed to one where dinkle and I were playing in the shower with a ducky, my middle covered in a perfect angle by my leg, he laughed "I don't know, Santa can see everything remember?" he said wiping his eye coming to place the basket beside me while taking the two, Syria and Talia to the crib.

Carefully picking up Eirwyn and Azalea on my chest so they can feed "I'm not bathing them" I muttered petting their fur "of yes you are, watch, instincts will make you" he said smiling to me as he laid on the pile of pillows so he can watch me and the two in the crib. Rolling my eyes I laid back glad their was only lamps and no wall lights, the dim light made it look... simply perfect.

* * *

**Done~! Yay! How was that? OMG I love the kits, Imma cry in the shower now. Next chapter laterrrrr!**

**Liked the names? Eirwyn-only boy, srry, and Talia, Syria and Azalea :)**

**17 More days! Until my birthday in which I'll spend alone with 'em food and music while typing and reading ;DD**

**Love you ppls~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

_SORRY THAT IS HAD TAKEN ME SO LONG, JUST SOME THINGS HAVE HAPPEN. OKAY, HERE YOU GO~!_

**_REVIEW IF I DONE ANYTHING WRONG, IDEAS AND DARES OR SO ON!_**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Me being _the _Jack Frost with instincts of a rabbit, helped alot.

Crouching in a bush with the little kits in a basket as I silently prayed for Aster to return. Pitch continued to walk around the warren scowling as he couldn't find what he wanted while he sends trendils of black sand in different direction.

Protectively wrapping my arms around the basket I watched as he suddenly shuddered letting out a shaky breath as he glarred towards one of the black sand that was now intertwine with a golden one. Following the intertwining sand showed a smirking Sandman looking amused as he kept his arms crossed.

"Sandy" he growled straightening up fixing a scowl on his slightly flushed face. Being Sandy, mischeif and quiet, floated on his sand cloud while laying on his belly as floating to Pitch so that they were face to face.

Pitch growling as he rolled his eyes muttering "fuck it" and wrapped his arms around Sandy's neck pulling him to a kiss. Gladly accepting he wrapped one arm around him but with the other lifting an arm towards me so a string of sand bringing me a snow globe.

Taking it I chuckled shaking my head before whispering to the snow globe to take me to North's Palace.

Gently carrying the basket I kept all my senses on high alert as having to be in a different location. I've always loved how the place can bring wonder, the planes and crafts floating around the globe that showed all the believers. _Phil.. Dinkle, that blasted little-NOW-frozen cookie eating elf._

Hearing North's big booming steps come from behind me getting louder and louder as he got closer rambling about how talked to the Yeti's about knocking. Wonder what they broke now... probaly a flying train, always imagine North making one.

"AH! Jack-!" Quickly turning to him glaring as I put a finger to my lips hushing him softly rocking the delicate bundle.

Spreading into a huge warm smile as he held out his arms giving me a gentle, yet tight, hug that lasted longer than I thought. But hearing him sniffle was enough to figure out why.

"Awe, North... Don't cry" Patting his arm I wiped a tear away. He grabbed a tissue from a passing yeti than throwing it away in a garbage bin that a yeti happen to carry as he walked in a different direction.

Amused, I held a hand out grabbing a cookie. Makes you wonder... Stop! North is tearing up.

"Look at you! You've grown so much!" Ahem, we're immortal, so... er, I haven't grown a bit. Melodramatic North, okay. Back to the conversation.

He smiled proudly before zooming on the basket.

Questions came flying out of that mouth, faster than Tooth, silent as Sandy and just as embaressing as Bunny's. Jeez, and they thought I was the weird one. Pssssha!

"North, umm... Can you tell Aster I am here? Or else he would-."

"NORTH! NOOOOORRRTTTTHHHHH! JACK IS GOOONEE! JAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!"

"Speak of the devil." Mutter North looking both amused and surprised.

Elbowing him, I ushered him to a chair as we watched the show.

Of couse I can feel his panick, who doesn't? I mean, you can practically see neon signs around him... Hmm... Las Vegas sounds great... Shit. Bunny.

He was scruffier than usual, his eyes screamed panic and... well, looked like a crazy man that is going mad for his sandwhich. Ahaha... hobo... Anywho, back to the crazy alien rabbit... who was now... standing in front of North, IN WHOM, was seated next to me.

"North! Oh MiM, Jack is gone!" Aster wailed crumbling on the floor. Me, being clearly amused, cleared my throat holding a hand out.

"Hello dear sir, my name is Jack." I said mastering a british accent. Bastard didn't even look up. Pitifully so, shook in sobs. Serves him right for leaving, I told him not to go to the blasted Palace knowing Tooth would also scold him for running there just for more tea bags.

Mhmm, yes, she may have the best, but just for that? I would never... maybe, but thats beyond the point.

"Aster..." He froze snapping his head towards me. Evidence of soaked fur under his eyes showing he was crying.

Slowly as ever, cautiously made his way towards me as if he was afraid that I would disappear. It hurt a little, and it was a little sad, but it's understandable. Eloping me into a hug that nearly crushed me and the basket. Whining I broke out of his warm hold, plus, he had also smelled terrible as if he had rolled in dog poop. Pfft, as if I'd be there... dumbass

* * *

**OMG IM SOORRRRYY!**

**No amount of sorry's would do for how long I have been. AND, I've read my other fic of _Jack and the Gang: IT NEEDS SERIOUS FIXING. IM SO SORRY FOR MY CHILDNESS. _**

**_ANNNDDD I WILLL UPDATE ALL MY FICS. SOME MAY BE DELETED. _**

**_Thank you. _**_With love~_


End file.
